Baby Bottle
by KittenRainbow
Summary: Short story about Mr. L and Wolfie Mario. Hope you like!


Drifting in and out of consciousness, you manage to make out a dark figure out of the corner of your eye. You give a slightly confused sigh; you were alone when you first went to sleep, weren't you?  
You try to sit up, but since you're still too sleepy, it's pretty much impossible.  
_Hello there_, a tired but playful voice says. _Did you have a nice dream_?  
As you try to answer, you realize you don't remember what you dreamed about. You can remember a blurry haze of frenzied images, but of course, there's no way you can remember that.  
The voice expects no answer; he's used to this, apparently. _Hehe, look at that cute little face of yours_, he continues. _Sometimes I think you're too adorable for your own good_.  
The figure walks over, with a little limp in his right leg. You almost ask why he's walking funny, when he sits down on the bed and pets you on the head, as if you were his pet. Your body automatically twitches a little bit, but you don't really know why.  
He gently strokes your ears. _For a wolf, those are the cutest little ears I've ever seen_, he cooes. _You're too darn cute, you know that, little wolf? Sweetest little thing ever_.  
He takes your hand and pulls forward, making you sit up. You give a little yawn and get small shivers down your spine, but those chills are normal, it always happens when you do that. _There you go, you little sweetie_, he says, with a smile on his face. _I could tell you wanted to get up, but I didn't want to see you strain your little body_.  
You want to tell him that you can get up on your own perfectly, but before you can say anything, he grabs you and places you on his lap, like a mother ready to feed her child.  
You let out a little surprised squeal as you feel a burning sensation rise in your cheeks; you weren't expecting this!  
_Heh, surprised, weren't you?_ he says. _Well, don't worry, baby, I got a sweet little surprise that you can suck on_.  
You don't understand.  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something you never expected to see, at least, not with this guy.  
A baby bottle.  
You don't say anything at first, you just stare up at him with wide eyes, wondering if this was for real.  
_Drink up, my little baby!_ he says cheerfully as he shoves the bottle (not roughly, but not gently, either) into your mouth.  
You almost choke and spit out the bottle, but then his eyes narrow in amusement. _No, no, little wolfie. Drink your milk_. He proceeds to put the bottle back into your mouth.  
This time, you try to swallow, but something prevents you from doing so. You cough and spit the bottle back out, having a little of the milk run out the sides of your mouth, all the time gasping for air. The milk is good, as sweet as ever, but you just can't seem to swallow.  
He looks a little more serious. _No, bad little wolfie. Drink your milk, or else_.  
When he puts the bottle back into your mouth, you actually manage to swallow a few mouthfuls of the yummy milk, but then your throat chokes up, resulting in spitting out the milk (again), along with the bottle. More of the sweet drink runs out the sides of your mouth as you hiccup.  
Now he looks upset. _You're a naughty little wolf, aren't you?_ he says, with an amused tone, but there's a serious note to it that scares you for some reason. _You won't be good and drink your milk. So I guess that means I'll just have to punish you_.  
You give a frightened whimper when you hear the word "punish".  
He then proceeds to flip you over, so that you're on your belly now, still on his lap. He puts down the bottle (now half-full), places one hand on your back for support, and lifts your tail out of the way with the other.  
All the time, you're panicking and trembling, afraid of what he's about to do next. You try to speak, but with the way you're breathing, it's hard to get out a single word, much less a sentence. All you can do is whimper.  
"Ow!" you cry out when he hits you. It doesn't really hurt much more than a sting, but since you're more touch-sensitive than most, of course, it will hurt more. A tear threatens to form in your eyes.  
He ignores you, only keeps hitting. He continues, hitting a little bit harder than the last one. He keeps on, eight...nine...ten...eleven...twelve...  
Right before he does thirteen, he stops for a second and moves your tail back down. A cold fear races through your body as you realize what he just did-and is about to do now.  
He does the last one, a little harder than the previous one, right on your tail. You let out a yelp and start to cry, your tail being the most sensitive part of your body.  
As you cry, he sits you back up, your rear end sore. He gives you a hug, wiping away one of your tears. _There, there, my baby, it passed. It's over, okay? Don't cry_.  
You sniffle and give a small nod, but you can't seem to stop tearing up. You wipe your eyes, but the tears keep coming out.  
_Aww, poor little wolfie_, he cooes. He gently tapped my nose with his finger. _You're so cute when you cry, you know that? Sweetest little baby in the world_.  
He lets you go and stands up. _Now, I'm afraid I have to leave, but don't worry. I'll see you again, okay?_  
Without another word, he turns and leaves, leaving you alone.


End file.
